La esperanza de Bunnymund
by C. Franklin
Summary: Ella era una chica lista, una chica lista que decía tener 10 años y sus dedos decían 7, le faltaba un diente y lo más colorido que tenía era una pequeña colección de huevos. Y esperanza es lo que le queda al final. /ONE-SHOT parte de la Colección Fifty Springs. Para Romanien/.


_Parte de la Colección Fifty Springs. _

_One-shot 1/15._

**Parejas:** Ligeramente, Bunnymund X OC.  
**Advertencias: **OC, presente.  
**Disclaimer:** ROTG es propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.

_Para Doremi Ku._

* * *

**La esperanza de Bunnymund**

E. Aster Bunnymund era un Guardián muy ocupado, pese a quien le pese, y aunque Norte dijera que la Pascua no era como Navidad, la verdad es que Pascua era muy ocupada. Y él como buen Conejo de Pascua que era no podía decepcionar a los niños, por lo que este año hubo muchísimos huevos.

Estaba en Seattle. Y él escondido entre los árboles y arbustos observaba con satisfacción como los niños festejaban cada vez que encontraban un huevo. Sonrió y se movió de lugar, pero sintió un agarre en su colita de conejo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con una niña de cabellos azabaches que le ocultaban el rostro por la posición en la que se encontraba, muy entretenida jalando su cola.

—¿Eres el Conejo de Pascua? —preguntó la niña. —Si es así, quiero una canasta de huevos. Ya que al encontrarte gane el premio gordo. —y lo miró. Tenía los ojos muy azules, piel muy palida y su cabello le daba un aire muy gracioso.

—No puedes ir jalándole la cola a los conejos así nada más por la vida. —dijo Bunny.

—Claro que no. Pero tú eres como un extraterrestre, ¿no? Digo, no todos los días los conejos hablan y son más grandes que yo. —Bunny entrecerró los ojos, esa chiquilla era muy lógica para ser una niñita.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ya soy mayor, tengo diez. —dijo enseñando siete dedos y le sonrió a Aster dándole a conocer que las Baby Tooth habían venido por un incisivo superior. Bunny, sonrió.

—Eres una niña muy lista para haberme atrapado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Charle, Charle Fringe. Pero para los amigos soy Charlie. —dijo feliz. Bunny enarcó una ceja.

Charle era una niña muy imperativa, rápidamente tomó a Bunny de una de sus patas delanteras, arrastrándole con ella. Él se dejó arrastrar. La niña lo guio a su casa y luego a su cuarto, era uno bastante soso, parecía más de chico, entonces se fijó que la niña en si parecía muy madura y lo único "infantil" en su cuarto era una colección de huevos de pascua. Pero el entorno los hacia resaltar, eran como un foco de luz. Eran hermosos.

—Me gusta conservarlos, me dan esperanza. —dijo viéndolos. Bunnymund la vio con ojos extraños y decidió hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para darle una canasta. Pero esa chiquilla era lista. —Me gustan tus boomerangs. Prefiero uno a la canasta.

—Estas son mis preciadas armas, pequeña. No puedo dártelas. —dijo Bunny. Pero Charle se coló rápidamente y le quitó uno.

—Son bonitos, iguales a ti. Por eso me gustan. —dijo ella. Bunny sintió su cara arder. Pero ya era tarde y Bunny tenía que seguir con la Pascua.

Los ojos de Charle lo miraban suplicante, eran tan hermosos y cautivantes.

—Te daré algo a cambio, conejito. —sonrió Charle. Bunny comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

—Puedes quedártelo, me tengo que ir, Charlie. —dijo. Charle lo siguió a la ventana mirando atentamente su boomerang.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Conservaré este boomerang toda mi vida. —el Conejo sonrió y se inclinó para abrazarla, pero ella, como la chica lista que era, se paró de puntitas besándolo levemente en su hocico. —Nos vemos la próxima Pascua, conejito.

Bunnymund quedó helado, parado como tonto en el marco de la ventana.

Al siguiente año, la casa completamente vacía le dio la bienvenida, ella no estaba allí. Ni el año que siguió, ni el que siguió de ese. Pero esperaba con todo su corazón que ella creyera en él aún.

Esperanza, era lo que representaba y lo único que le quedaba ahora.

* * *

_La aventura de Charle continuara en "Las ventajas de ser infinito"._

_Doremi Ku, espero y te haya gustado._


End file.
